Bleach Life of a Shinigami (REMAKE)
by XxCaptainShadows11xX
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries but here goes nothing. It's about Shuki Yamasaki, a girl living in anxiety. She thinks of herself as bad luck after half her family is dead; abanded her brother and the Soul Society with no warning; FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello y'all! I have decided to remake my Life of a Shinigami story. I wanted to take some things out and add more interesting stuff. Any who, this is an OC story. There will be pairing later on but it will most likely be friendship pairing. There is one love pairing but I won't spoil the moment. There will also be flashbacks, diary entries and some chapters will have famous quotes italicized. ****Sadly, I don't own it but Tite Kubo does ****:*(**

**Summary********: Shuki Yamasaki thinks of herself as bad luck after half her family is dead; abanded her brother and the Soul Society with no warning; moves in with her uncle and falls in love with a trouble maker. ********The young teen lived in Japan for years and years and tries to cope over her past. Sadly, everything fails for her. Luckily, she decides to move in with her Uncle Aizen and his army in Hueco Mundo. Will Shuki try to make new friends and forget about her past? Or will she be left hanging in anxiety or will she face death? **

**Bleach: Life of a Shinigami. (REMAKE)**

_**I have many regrets, and I'm sure everyone does. The stupid things you do, you regret... if you have any sense, and if you don't regret them, maybe you're stupid.**_  
_**-Katharine Hepburn **_

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
June 17, 2010.**  
I walked in the cold rain in Tokyo, unnoticed by the humans and clutching my left bloody arm. Not too long ago, maybe an hour ago, I got my ass handed by my uncle. I can't believe he would actually kill me. He is crazy! A psychopathic monster! I was lucky to run away without him noticing. I honestly don't know what the hell is wrong with Aizen. Ever since I found out his 'dirty little secrets' I've been ignoring him and Aizen was pissed off big time. Since I confronted him about the problem, bad things started to happen.  
I have nowhere to go anymore. I really fucked up my life big time. It would have been so much simple and better if I just lived in Tokyo instead of moving in with Aizen. But no! My depression and crazy emotions got to me. People in the Soul Society think I'm dead except Ryuunosuke; and if I did have the chance to go back, I would never go back. If I go back to the castle, Aizen will kill me himself or have one of his best men assassinate me. I wanted to go to Florence Italy or Peru France, maybe Berlin Germany, but I remembered Aizen signed a treaty of peace. So I won't be going to Europe in a long time...  
I don't know what to do anymore. The only option is to face death but I am not ready yet.  
I fell on my knees and landed on a small puddle in front of a laundry mat. I have never regretted so much in my entire life. I honestly regret fighting Nnoitra the first day I met him because it caused big beef between us. If I never fought him, I'm pretty sure we would have been secret friends or something. I regret living with Aizen and gaining hollow powers. These powers do nothing but cause me harm and nightmares. I regret going back to the society and assassinating people just for my uncle to have more power. Ah! I have never been hurt by a family member this bad. I just regret everything!  
I put my hands down on the ground and began to cry. As I cried, my mask was filing up with water and it was slipping off my face. Soon my mask fully came off and fell onto the ground, cracking and the pieces that already broke, transformed into glass. I let out a painful scream. Aizen's curse and the hollow powers were the powers I had left. Uncle Aizen controlled my previous powers and broke my zanpakuto. I don't think he deserves to be called my uncle any more.

I heard footsteps but I didn't bother to look up because I knew it was a pedestrian walking by.

"Hey little girl," said a male voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

How? I thought. You have to be a shinigami or hollow to see me. I am not in my gigai. If I had to guess it would be a shinigami because I doubt an arrancar or hollow would come down here in the human world. Unless…

"You're bleeding," informed the man. "Let me help you."

His voice, I thought. It sounds really familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't think of him!

"It's fine sir," I said softly. "I just want to be alone right now."

This man sounds like a manly perverted cocky man. I heard this voice a million times before but I don't remember who. I want to say Urahara-sensei but I doubt it. He is long gone. He could be dead for all I know.

I felt the man grab my arm. I didn't bother to look at him. I couldn't help but ask.

"Who are you?" I asked pulling my arm away. "You sound very familiar."

"Maybe if you look up and take a look," informed the man. "I'm pretty sure you'll be surprised."

With my right arm, I wiped my tears away and looked up. My eyes widened with horror and surprise. More tears began to fall. Kneeling in front of me is my old science teacher and ex captain of the twelfth division, Urahara. His hair was messy, liked it used to be, and strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. He also has chin stubble. Urahara wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. He also wore traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes. Urahara was holding a cane and an umbrella.  
"Sir Kisuke," I softly said. "Urahara-sensei."

"Pupil," said Urahara.

"I knew it was you but I wasn't sure of it," I said with joy. "How did you find me? Why are you here in Tokyo? I thought you were gone forever. Dead!"

I wrapped my arms around Urahara. He patted my back.

"I came down here for a visit," informed the blonde scientist. "Sightseeing to be exact."

"I see," I said letting go of Urahara. "How did you find me?"

"I sensed your spiritual pressure," stated Urahara. "It's pretty high and I recommend you keep it low or else someone from the society will spot you and you'll be badly hurt."

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"I thought I was crazy at first because I knew you were dead," informed Urahara.

"How did you figure out?" I asked. "Who told you?"

"Sir Ryuunosuke," replied Urahara. "He came to my shop and dropped off your old science kit. He was thinking about giving it to Mayuri but we all know he is crazy."

"Who doesn't know that that freak is crazy?" I commented.

Urahara chuckled.

"Are you alone?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes," replied Urahara. "You're so full of questions. I remember when you were like that."

I smiled.

"Now, come with me so we can dry you up and have some coffee," said Urahara.

My old teacher held his hand out. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. Urahara offered me room under his umbrella since it was big. We started to walk...

*Soon, the remains of the glass mask dissolved into red dust.*

**DODO'S COFFEE SHOP...**  
Urahara and I were having coffee at Dodo's Coffee Shop. We sat in a booth by the window, talking and waiting for our coffee. Since my hollow mask broke off, I was back in my normal form.

"Besides your spiritual pressure, I sensed something else as well," informed Urahara. "Something beyond powerful. Do you mind explaining?"

"I don't know…" I hesitated. "I don't know how to tell you this without making you angry and having the urge to kill me."

"Go ahead," said Urahara. "I know what it is. I'm just trying to get you to spill out everything. I wanna know if our stories match. By the way, I am not angered nor do I want to kill you."

"I gained hollow powers," I confessed. "I know it sounds crazy but I thought that if I gained hollow powers, Aizen would help me. Everything turned out to be a huge lie. Aizen betrayed me."

"Who wouldn't he betray? I mean, he'll betray his own family for anything." stated Urahara.

"He is mad I tell you," I said. "Mad!"

Urahara smirked.

"How come everyone at the society thinks you're dead?" the blonde male asked changing the subject,

"It's a long story," I said. "I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe when I am ready, I'll tell you. I promise."

"Sorry I asked," said Urahara.

"No it's not you," I informed. "It's just that…"

I hesitated. All tall brown haired guy came by our table and placed our drinks on the table. He skin is lightly fair which complimented his dark brown eyes. His choice of clothes like skinny jeans, Vans and a long sleeved shirt made him look like he is in his early twenties. Cute, I thought. **[1]**

"Black Coffee for the sir," said the guy. "And a hot honey tea for the lady."

"Thank you," said Urahara.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anything else?" asked the man.

"No," said Urahara. "Thanks though."

The man nodded and walked away with his serving plate.

"It's just that I can't control my emotions," I informed. "Aizen's been giving me a hard time and I have been lost for a while."

I took a sip of my tea. Living with Aizen for the past four years and all you drank was tea. Yeah we had other drinks but tea was the main thing.

"Shuki," said Urahara. "I've been meaning to ask you this one particular question, but I blame myself for asking you other questions. Why are you here in Japan?"

The blonde scientist took a sip of his coffee as I stared at my tea.

"Let's just say I ran away from Aizen," I said. "You know the devil in disguise. The man that betrayed me and almost tore my left arm off."

"Why?" asked Urahara. "Did he hold you captive or something?"

"Eh..." I hesitated. "I'm living with hiiimmm. "I've been living with him for the past four years."

"Four years?" asked Urahara with surprise. "I wonder how you survived that. Why did he almost kill you?"

"Well, Aizen and I have been cool for the first two and a half years but then he decided to be an ass and ignore me when I wanted to hang out," I informed. "He wants to kill me because I found out stuff he didn't want me to know."

I don't want to go into further detail because I fear Urahara knows too much. Though, I am not gonna lie, talking to Urahara makes me better. He could report me to the authorities and betray me as well. I am going to shut up and not take the chance.

"Well I'll just leave it at that," said Urahara.

Good, I thought.

"Enough about me," I said. "What are you up to?"

"Not much," said Urahara. "I mean, I've been running the shop forever and nothing new ever happens. Well, except Rukia turned a human into a substitute shinigami."

"Rukia?!" I said with joy. "Is she a right?! How about Renji?!"

"They're both fine," chuckled Urahara. "I see someone is happy about their friends"

"Yeah, I guess so," I said without any emotion.

Deep down inside I really miss them. I want to see the again but then again I don't. I don't know what to expect if they find out I was lying to them about my death the whole time.

"Substitute shinigami?" I asked. "I got to meet him or her."

"He is off limits right now," informed Urahara. "He is busy completing his hollowfication training."

"Vizards?" I asked.

Urahara nodded.

"I'm surprise they're still around," I informed.

I took a sip of my tea.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Urahara. "Where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I have a lot going through my mind and I have a lot to do."

"Hmm," said Urahara.

I'm screwed! I thought.

"How about I let you move in with me and I'll raise you myself?" suggested Urahara.

"Oh please," I laughed. "What do you know about raising kids?"

"I have two living with me right now," informed Urahara.

"Uh...that's really nice of you and all," I said. "But I'll see. I'll see how things go with Aizen and if things get worse, then I'll write you a letter."

"If you are feeling very uncomfortable about the other shinigamis, I'll help you with that," stated Urahara.

"Yes please!" I said with joy. "But is there a catch? Knowing you, you would make weird deals. Now that I have grown older you must want two hours of sex or some shit like that."

"No no," blushed Urahara. "What you can do is go to therapy, get a job, go to school and live your life as a human. If you want, I can make up an ally for you."

"I accept your catch," I said. "But if you pull something funny, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Trust me," said Urahara. "You'll have so much fun. Tessai and Yoruichi are living with me too."

"Madame Yoruichi and Tessai?" I asked. "I haven't seen them in forever. How are they doing?"

"Just fine," said Urahara. "You'll see them again if you make the right choice."

I nodded. I took one last sip of my tea before I left.

"It was nice to see you again Sir Kisuke," I said standing up. "I'll write to you if anything happens."

"If you decide to show up in the human world," said Urahara. "Here is my number and we'll meet here."

Urahara gave me a small white card that had the shop's number on it.

"Thank you," I said. "Thank you so much."

Urahara smiled.

**[1] I got a little lazy and I didn't want to explain the waiter. **

**Review, favorite, follow. Do what you gotta do I won't pressure you. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2: Shuki's Story

**I'm back... :) Chapter 2 is mainly about my OC's life and I think out of all the chapters, I think this one is the longest. Read, enjoy and review! :D **

**I don't own Bleach but I do own my OC. ^.^**

**Chapter 2: Shuki's Story**

** Shuki's Pov: **  
_Sometimes, I have a hatred for life. Sometimes, there are days when I just want to jump off a cliff into shark infested water and experience how death feels like. Right now, life is pretty hard. It's like I built house and five seconds later, a douche decides to burn it. I used to be known as that 'Miss Sweetheart' who was always in a good happy mood and had a reason to smile. Now I look like a freaking crack head and not to sound gross or anything, it's like I'm on my fucking rag all the time. Do you know how it feels like to be angered? Depressed? Traumatized by your past?  
Trust me, it's not gorgeous. It's not like anyone would ever come up to me and give me a Choco Nut bar to make me happy. If that did happen, I would expect a million Choco Nut bar and fifty gallons of milk. I just want to live in a world where I can forget my past and live in the future. I just wish for world peace and what not. I swear to God things get worse every other second._

Enough about Choco Nut bars and life, my name is Shuki...Shuki Yamasaki. The daughter of Yamasaki Ryoichi Jr. and Sosuke Naomi. I'm the little sister of Yoshiro, Suguru and Kenny. I'm also the niece of Aizen Sosuke. In human form I'm about seventeen years old and in soul reaper years, I am two hundred and three. Yeah don't rub it, I'm old. Any who, I USED to be a wild good off like my pal Gin, but at the same time I was a school nerd and a hard worker. I'm not going to lie but if I went to a human school, I will most likely slack on every subject and fail every class._ (*see what happens when anger and depression takes over you?)_ People say I have the looks of my father and personality of my mother. Just kind of like of my older brother, Yoshiro. Like my father, I have black hair that goes down to the middle of my back and is stylized to look like a scene queen, how the humans put it. Another appearance of my father are my eyes. My eyes are hazel brown but when I stand in any light or the sun, they seem to turn green. How strange? But I really like it because during extra time, I study the gene and heredity stuff. Anyways, the only appearance I have of my mother is skin color and her small body. I'm not too dark or too pale. I guess I could say that it is fair. Anyways (again) when people meant that I had the personality of my mother, it meant that she was loving, helpful, nice, sweet, etc. Yeah, I guess I go after my mom. I mean the past few years, I've been hateful and depressed.  
Back in the Soul Society, I used to be a 4th seat officer in squad ten back around in the 1800s. Not only was I seated officer, but I was a scientist during my free time. Not much is said about this occupation except that I was boring and that I did all of my work...and Rangiku's work. Hitsugaya-taichou even said that he liked having me in his office because I was the only sane one. Reason being, my friends were not in that division. Rangiku is my friend but she is out a lot drinking and I'm only seventeen. Even if I was old enough to drink, I wouldn't get drunk because I have seen the consequences. Gross… Sad to say, I departed the society four years after Yoruichi-taichou left. _(That is 1909 to be exact.)_

Another part of my 'amazing' life is, I am a family noble. You see my father comes from a noble family. We're just kind of like the Kuichiki clan. _(*Honestly, I rather be dirt poor than be a noble. A noblemen's life is just a sad thing.)_ The Yamasaki clan owns this secret building, hiding in the Seritei._ (The Yamasaki clan knows where this place is. Everyone else of the society heard of it but can never locate it.)_ This building seems to be an underground temple _(without the booby traps. I think. I'm not sure?)_ Any who, back in the B.C times, one of my ancestors discovered it and decided to put the Yamasaki treasures. Such as, power, zanpakutos, sometimes jewels and crystals,_(but mostly power.)_ and the tomb of my ancestor, Kin Yamasaki. But most importantly, there is a gold king crown decorated with blue, red and green gems, along with a gold water lily wand.  
_(*Our clan symbol is the water lily, like the Kuchiki's symbol is the cherry blossom.)_  
My grandfather, Ryoichi Sr. _(a.k.a. Ojii-sama Ri-Ri.)_ passed this down to my father when grandpa was in squad four barracks hospital because he was old and had Osteogenesis imperfecta a.k.a. brittle bone disease. He's still alive to this day but he spends most of his time around squad four barracks in case of any accident happens.

After being the noble for too long, my father passed it down to Kenny. If I can recall, he's been the noble for about forty years. The noble has no expiration date. Say for instant; if Kenny didn't want it now, he can pass it down to Suguru, but if Suguru didn't want it, he can pass it down to Yoshi and so on. Simple as that! Usually people just pass it down when they are dying. The cool thing about being the noble is; you are respected by everyone in Soul Society. Even Captain Yamamoto and Central 46. _(even though they respect you already, I'm just exaggerating. If you're a boy, you are address as Sir Blah blah blah. But if you're a girl, they address you as Madame Blah blah blah.)_

Remember how I mentioned that I was a part of the noble family and so were the Kuichiki clan? Well, they are supposed to be our enemies. Ojii-sama RiRi grew up with Sir Ginrei and they knew each other super well. My brothers and I were really close with Byakuya. He was like another brother to us. Well a brother to Yoshi, Kenny and Suguru. I'm not gonna lie but when I was little, I had a huge crush on him. _(I still do to this day.) _Ever since Byakuya became the noble, we just stopped talking. I don't know if my brothers continued to talk to him, but I just stopped because he is arrogant. Another interesting fact about the noble Yamasaki clan, we are placed third. First being the Kuchiki clan and then the Shihouin clan. Honestly, I could care less.

Being the noble means loyal ship, responsibility, hardworking actions and being serious. Kenny never got that when he became the noble. Not that I know of now, but Kenny was a goof off and a trouble maker. Father didn't even care or bother with Kenny anymore. He just let him become the embarrassment to the family name. If Kenny or Suguru or Yoshi died, I would just throw the nobleman ship away. I already have everything that I want and I already have all the respect.

Enough about the nobility, here is something very depressing. _(YAY! -.- _**[1]_)_** When I was seven years old, my mother was murdered in the forest of the society. They found her body hanging up in a tree in the forest, covered in bruises and stab markings. An investigator said that my mom was possessed by a hollow and that she tried to kill herself to get the hollow to come out. The hollow turned out to be Metastacia_ (Same hollow who killed Kaien and Miyako.)_. Before my mom killed herself, she killed other soldiers, a few lieutenants and seated officers. Not only that but before mom killed herself, it seems that the soldiers and the others managed to get in a good hit. What the evil hollow did was destroy the Soul Society and take over the world for whoever his leader was. No one knew who his leader was and they suspected Aizen but he was wreck when he found out. Metastacia disappeared after Kaien was killed and he was never found. I just hope that Metastacia is dead. If he is not and I see him, I'll make sure to destroy him!

After my mother's death, my dad turned out to be a total wreck and it was real bad. She was the only woman he ever loved and cared for. _(Yeah he was a womanizer when he was my age, but Naomi was all he ever cared about when they first met.)_ **[2]** There were those days that he wouldn't eat, sleep or work. He would go off to the bars and drink and smoke as much as he could. Due to me being allergic to nicotine and tar, I ended up moving in with my grandparents _(Dad's family.)_ Sometimes my brothers, me, and the fifth division would get calls about my dad passing out or that he owes money to the bar. Usually, when my dad is in sword fights, he would never back down or lose to ANYONE! Not even Captain Kenpachi and Captain Yamamoto! _(once again, exaggeration.)_ My dad fought like it was cutting a piece of birthday cake. My dad wanted to go after Metastacia but Yamamoto demanded him to stop because it was suicide and that he should worry about his kids. My dad went behind his back and he never found Metastacia. I know it hurts a lot to see a loved one dying but you should at least be happy that they are in a better place. Crying over people's death won't let them rest in peace.

I remember that time when dad was a total wreck. It was embarrassing.

**FLASHBACK… [3]**

I stood to the side, watching Yoshi and Kenny push our drunken passed out father in a wheel chair to the captain's meeting. Yoshi skipped school and Kenny skipped work just to help dad. i tagged along because I had to bring a wheelchair, migraine medications _(for when dad wakes up.), _a bucket of ice cold water and a water bottle. Ever since mom's death, dad gained a lot of weight due to a beer gut. How sexy! -.-

I know it's hard for dad but he will not let my mom rest in peace if he keeps on crying. He has to move on and focus back on reality. My brothers and I were talking about this one day, but I informed this might hurt his feelings. _(I care a lot.)_

We arrived at the gate a few minutes early so my dad doesn't arrive late and drunk and throwing up all over the place.

"Shuki," said Yoshi softly. "Do you mind wetting dad?"

I shook my head. My brothers took a few steps back and I stood behind my dad pouring the bucket of water all over him.

"OH SHIT THAT'S COLD!" Ryoichi yelled enough to get everyone in the world to hear.

"Good you are a wake," said Kenny. "I am going back to work before my boss notices that I am gone."

Kenny disappeared.

I looked at Yoshi. His hazel brown eyes staring into my green eyes. _(I was standing in the sun by the way.) _The both of us sighed in disappointment.

"Dad," I said. "Me and Yoshi need to tell you something and we're positive you won't like it."

My dad singled his hand to let me continue as he was rubbing his eyes.

"But can I have a towel first?" asked Ryoichi. "I'll get yelled at for being wet."

"No!" yelled Yoshi and I.

"We can't stress this enough dad," said Yoshi.

"You're not going to let mom rest in peace if you keep on crying about her," I informed.

"Yes," said Yoshi. "Mom is half way in peace but not fully because of you. I bet you, you must feel awful."

Dad looked at us with a depressing face meaning really.

"Yeah," I said. "I know this because I am a soon-to-be-scientist and Captain Urahara-taichou told me."

"Here is the bucket in case you want to vomit and keep the wheel chair," informed Yoshi. "You'll be stumbling later on. Ask Unohana to take you to squad five."

"Also, here are pills for your migraines," I said tossing the bag in the bucket.

"Thank you, kids," said Ryoichi. "Am I really that horrible?"

Yoshi and I looked at each other baffled. We don't know what to say.

"No, not really," the both of us included.

"Maybe," said Yoshi. "Depending on the days."

"Stop smoking," I said. "I wanna go home."

"And drinking," said Yoshi. "Also get back to work."

I looked at my watch.

"I gotta go dad," I said. "Grandma and I are going to bake goodies for the squads. Yoshi you have to get going. You can't miss your training."  
"Oh no!" I gasped. "It's already ten and we missed our exam." "It's almost time for the meeting too!"

Yoshi nodded.

"I'll see you guys later," remarked the raven haired boy.

I nodded. Yoshi disappeared.

"I'll see you later," I told my dad as I walked. "Try not to throw up."

As I left, I heard my dad mumble. Tsk tsk, I thought.

**End of Flashback…**

Dad stopped crying, smoking and drinking after confronting him. He got back to work and lost some weight. Sometimes, he'll mourn in pain on the day of my mom's birthday or the day of her death but it's not really that bad. Yamamoto was really happy to see his old student back on track. **

Ever since I left the society, I moved into the human world with my father. _(Dad retired as the fifth division captain and promoted Shinji Hirako as captain and Uncle Aizen as lieutenant. Soooo, father decided to move into the world of the living. There were days when he would go back to the society and visit us.)_**[4]** Dad was suspicious why I moved in with him. I told him that I missed him a lot and that it wasn't the same at home without him, mom and Suguru. Also I didn't want to tell him what had happened at the society or I would have been killed by him. I also told him not to mention me in the society because they don't like me and I don't want dad to be talking about me to the others. Well except my brothers because they knew what happened. Any who, during the whole time in the world of the living, I disguised myself in a gigai the whole time and taught myself to be human. It was hard at first but after the first year, I got used to it.

I got a job in Tokyo as a waitress at some expensive ass Italian restaurant called Vincenzo's and bought an apartment for myself after a certain accident. I still own my old home because I like to go there for the summer as a shore house or drop some things off. I've been living in Tokyo for about ninety years or so. _(That is a long ass time but it's good. I've never been spotted by any shinigami.)_

The reason why I have an apartment and that I am not living at my 'shore house' is because the 'shore house' is too big and it's kind of destroyed. I've been lazy and I didn't want to call someone to fix it. It's expensive to own an apartment and a two story house. I could rent it to people but it's a 'mess.' So I've been paying the 'shore house' more than I have my apartment. So expect me to be getting kicked out soon…

**Okay so I am not going into detail till later on. Basically this is a tiny bit of Shuki's life. **

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review and favorite (if ya want too) **

**[1] -.- when I do this face, it means sarcasm. **

**[2] Yes, Shuki's dad was a man whore when he was a teen. **

**[3] I didn't include Suguru because I am not going into detail till later as I mentioned up there. ^**

**[4] Shuki's father retired and moved to the human world to live the life of a human for a while. **


	3. Chapter 3: Delayed Payments Gin & Kanam

**Chapter 3 is up and ready to go. This chapter is a lot, honestly. In the beginning it's just random shiz but somewhere in the middle, things begin to make some sense. Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Bleach. **

**Chapter 3: Delayed Payments/ Gin & Kaname **

**August 31, 2006. (Wednesday)**

**8:30 a.m.**

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YAMASAKI!" yelled a man from outside.

I rolled over from my stomach to my back, groaning. It has to be the landlord bitching about the money I owe. _(See what I mentioned earlier about getting kicked out. I'm prepared to take on this human.)_

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock. 8:32 a.m. Are you fucking kidding me?! I thought. It's eight thirty in the morning and you want to talk about this now! Fuck you and fuck your shitty ass apartment!

I put my flip flops on and stumbled my way to the door.

The landlord knocked on the door like a crazy man.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled.

I opened the door. **[1]** Goro stood on my front porch with an angry look. I rolled my eyes. That fat bastard always does this. He always comes unexpected and it annoys me so much.

As I mentioned right now, Goro is a forty year old fat light skinned bastard with beautiful blue eyes and short blue/black hair. _(That's the only thing I like about him is his eyes.)_ He is very gross and disgusting. He always wears a muscle shirt, basketball shorts and flip flops. He is always sweating and it's just nasty! His apartments are fucking gross and it was the only thing I could afford.

"Can I help you?" I asked with attitude.

I leaned on the door.

"Where is the money?" Goro asked rudely.

"My money is in my savings account," I replied. "I'll get it to you soon. I promise."

"No you're not," said Goro. "You said that the last time and the time before. It makes me angry when people don't pay."

"Yeah yeah," I said rudely.

"I'm serious Yamasaki," said Goro. "If you don't pay the rent by the end of the week, I'll kick you out."

"Fine," I said. I'll get it to you as soon as possible."

"You better," said Goro. "Or I'm kicking you out and calling the cops."

I rolled my eyes.

"You should have thought twice about renting an apartment," stated Goro. "Why don't you live in you're so called shore house?"

"It's only for vacation and it's too big," I informed. "I don't have anyone living with me!"

"It's called rent!" yelled Jugo.

"It's called fuck off and die in a hole!" I yelled back.

I pointed both my middle fingers at Goro and slammed the door shut.

I flopped down onto the couch and sighed. I owe about one thousand dollars in rent and I only have about five to six hundred saved. Fuck my life, I thought.

**VINCENZO'S…**

**11:19 a.m.**

I was leaning on the counter with my head down. I am so flipping tired! Suddenly, I felt a huge hand squeeze my shoulder. I groaned in annoyance.

"Looks like someone had a bad morning," said a soft deep voice.

I turned to see one of my friends, who is also a waiter, Hisashi. **[2]** I stood up and faced the tall man. Hisashi is a man in his early twenties and he is a really entertaining guy. He is a light-dark skinned skinny kid with red hair and burgundy-like colored eyes. How Hisashi is entertaining is that when he is serving guests, he acts like a silly person. He pretends to drop food but he has really quick reaction skills. Hisashi is really cool.

"Yeah," I told Hisashi. "Another bad morning."

"The landlord?" questioned Hisashi.

"Yes," I said. "This time, I have to owe him the money by Friday."

"Why didn't you just stay at your 'shore house'?" asked the red haired boy.

"Didn't want to," I said. "It's too big, it's only for vacation and my dad and brother are gone."

Dad and Yoshi are gone forever…

**FLASHBACK…**

**June 19, 1999**

**6:08 p.m.**

It was late in the afternoon and I arrived home after ballet practice. I was all stinky and gross and a nice bath would help. It was six and by now dad should be fixing up dinner. Or ordering take out if he was lazy. As I was about to unlock the front door, I noticed the door knob was broken.

"What the hell?" I said confused.

I touched the door knob. Suddenly, I sensed a ton of spiritual pressure going wild. It wasn't just my dad and Yoshi, it was someone else too. The society must have found me and they're probably questioning dad and Yoshi. It's only one person I sense so it's a good thing. Quickly I entered the house and dropped my things on the couch.

I heard swords clashing and yelling from upstairs. I closed my eyes.

"Release," I said.

I was released from my gigai. My gigai body fell down unconscious. I quickly summoned my zanpakuto.

"Ordoru Cho," I said moving my hand across the blade. _(Dancing butterfly)_

"Dad! Yoshi!" I yelled.

I transported upstairs in the hallway. I saw Yoshi battling with a kid that was very tall and skinny. I didn't really see much of him due to his back facing me. The kid and Yoshi were sword to sword, face to face.

"BROTHER!" I screamed.

I ran towards the fight.

"SISTER NO!" yelled Yoshi.

The tall skinny man caught my brother off guard and stabbed him in chest.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" I screamed.

The tall skinny man turned around and sliced my shoulder. I didn't really catch a glimpse of his face than other him wearing a mask. I gasped in horror and I clutched my right shoulder. Yoshi looked at me with a depressing look.

"Brother," I softly said.

The tall skinny man quickly reacted and kicked me in the gut and sent me flying towards the window. I blacked out once I hit outside.

**June 20, 1999 **

I felt a bright and burning sensation all over my body. Not only that but my body ached all over, especially my right shoulder, and my throat was really dry. I opened my eyes. Everything was a blur but once I fixed my eyesight, everything seemed normal. Shit! I thought. It was already morning.

Quickly I sat up and looked around my surrounding. I passed out on the side of the house with broken glass and blood all over me. My zanpakuto was back in it's katana form and it's lying in front of me. What the hell happened? I thought. I looked up. The broken window where I fell from.

"Ouch," I said in a croaky voice.

I looked at my right shoulder. The wound that asshole gave me. Fuck him, I thought. Then it came to mind…

"DAD AND YOSHI!" I yelled.

I got up as fast as I could, ignoring the pain, and transported on top of the broken window. I entered the house which was very quiet.

"Dad?" I said. "Yoshi? Where are you guys?"

In the hallways I noticed a puddle of blood and a trail of blood that led to the guest room.

"No, no, no, no," I sadly said. "This can't be."

I entered the guest room. Yoshi lied on the bed, covered in blood and… dead. Tears began in my eyes. Yoshi is gone…

I spent an hour running around my house looking for my dad. Then, I came upon him in the backyard pool. He was lying face down in the family pool. His ruby red blood colored the sky blue water.

I fell on my knees, covering my face and crying like a little girl.

"Dad…Yoshi," I softly said. "I am so sorry I was weak. I failed you. I couldn't fight this man without getting knocked out.

I screamed in pain.

"I'll find you, you monster!" I yelled. "I swear I'll get revenge on you!"

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

It turned out to be that this guy was a fullbringer because I found his wallet downstairs. _(Knowing that he is a fullbringer because, he has card Xcution, fullbringer blah blah blah.)_ He goes by the name Shukuro Tsukishima and he is sixteen years old. _(One year younger than I am.) _It was surprising to me that this puny little asshole killed Yoshi and dad. I don't know how he did it, but he did. He must have had a reason to kill my family. He couldn't do it for the fun of it unless he was part hollow and devoured souls. I despise fullbringers so much. I hate them as much as I hate hollows. I will find this man and seek revenge.

None of my workers know that my dad and brother are dead. _(Or the soul society. ._.)_ I just told them that Yoshi is out of the country and going to school in Europe and that my dad is an all-around-the-world business man. Hell, not even the society or Kenny know of their deaths.

I sighed.

"Shit! I don't even want to be thinking about it too much," I said.

"Well, if you get kicked out and you need a place to stay, there is always room at my house," said Hisashi. "You're welcomed any time."

"Thanks," I said. "But don't you live with your sister?"

"Yeah but she won't mind," stated the red haired boy.

I grabbed my notepad and pen out of my apron.

"Well, I should be getting back to work," I told Hisashi. "I'll chat later."

Hisashi nodded as I walked past the tall man.

I walked to a booth where two men were sitting across from each other. Due to both men covering their faces with the menu booklet, one man had light skin with silver hair and the other had dark skin with dark brown hair. _(It reminded me of certain people I knew at the society, but I can't really identify who these two men were.) _I could tell they were rich by the way they dressed. Fancy black suits with purple ties and fancy black shoes. Something was really weird about these two. I mean, I can sense a little bit of spiritual power. I don't know who because it's been years since I've seen a shinigami. _(Besides dad and Yoshi.)_ Old man Yamamoto probably figured that Kenny was lying and sent men after me. I'm ready for what will happen.

"Hello and welcome to Vincenzo's Fancy Italian Restaurant," I greeted. "My name is Ayame Yoshida and I will be your waitress." **[3]**

Yes, I used an ally. I've been living in fear and so I decided to change my name to Ayame Yoshida. Not only did I change my name, but I've lowered my spiritual pressure and I got a ton of tattoos. Even if I was still suspected with low spiritual pressure, no one will recognize me as Ayame with a color body. _(Unless people are really that stupid or if people forgot about me whom I am hoping.)_

"To drink, how may I help you gentlemen?" I asked with kindness.

"Well about time someone came, we've been waiting for a while," said the silver haired man in a luscious tone.** [4]**

His voice, I thought. It sounds really familiar. It's on the tip of my tongue!

"I agree with you," said the dark haired man in a serious tone. "This place is running like crazy, after all it's a five star restaurant."

His voice too, I thought. Why can't I remember?

Both men were still covering their faces.

"Uh…yeah," I said. "Sorry about that. Drinks?"

"I'll have sake," said the white haired man putting the menu down.

"Same here," said the dark haired man also putting the menu down.

Fuck, I thought. Now I remembered. The silver haired male had his eyes closed and grinned like a fox and he had the appearance of a skeleton. _(his face)_ The other man, his hair was in braids and it was pulled back. He wore white visor glasses. This only means one thing. The silver haired male is Gin Ichimaru of Squad Three and Kaname Tousen of Squad Nine. I am screwed. I took a few steps back.

I stared at the two men who were staring back at me. I was speechless and horrified. After ninety seven years, the society has found me. My heart was thumping like crazy. It's just Gin and Kaname. JUST Gin and Kaname. Ya know, skilled captains who can just kill me right here right now? **  
**

"I'm not going back to the society," I informed the two captains.

Quickly, I made a run for it.

"After her," I heard Kaname yell.

I ran and jump around the restaurant and made my way out the front door. I reached into my pocket and took out a Chappy the Bunny candy dispenser and popped a piece of soul candy in my mouth. Soon, I was out of my gigai and running down the street like crazy.

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! :D Please review, favorite, fallow or whatever.**

**[1] The name Goro, I just looked it up online. For the description of his character, I got the idea off of Saw 4 (I think) with that nasty man in the hotel (part where he has to gouge his eyes out. Remember? Yeah you member! ^.^) I think that man's name is Ivan or Evan. **

**[2] The name Hisashi, I borrowed it off of Naruto. (If I can remember, Hisashi was Neji Hyuga's father.)**

**[3] The name Ayame was also from Naruto. (The Ramen girl) **

**[4] I think Gin's voice is luscious. ;) **


End file.
